


What You Made Me Do

by kingdomkeeperofthelibrary



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Also I'm so sorry, But I'm not sorry, But it's not necessarily about them, Crack, Gen, IM TRASH AND YOU ALL CAN DEAL WITH IT, Jassandra if you squint, Like the absolute crackiest thing, So that's like kinda the intention, which I always do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary/pseuds/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary
Summary: It's early Friday morning. Cassandra won't stop singing. Everyone has a migraine.





	What You Made Me Do

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any good explanation or excuse for this other than the fact that it was 1 AM and I had just listened to Taylor Swift's new single for 30 minutes on repeat. Enjoy if you must.

It was bright and early Friday morning. Jake walked into the annex clutching a coffee tightly. It had been a long week of cases as it was, and he’d gotten too caught up on his latest read on Nordic Mythology last night, both factors leading to a dramatic loss of sleep. As he walked toward his desk, he immediately became aware of Baird and Ezekiel sitting at the conference table holding their heads in their hands.

“What the…” Jake started.

“We’ve been here since breakfast.” Baird explained, not even waiting for a question.

“She won’t….stop.” Ezekiel said.

Jake was about to ask for more clarification when suddenly he heard a crash coming from a back hallway. Before he could drop his things and prepare for attack, the source became clear.

Cassandra came running-or rather dancing-into the room, headphones covering her ears, not paying an iota of attention to anyone or anything around her. Her music came slightly through the headphones, but it wouldn’t have mattered anyway; she was singing the lyrics at the top of her lungs.

“OOH LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO, LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO, LOOK WHAT YOU JUST MADE ME DO, LOOK WHAT YOU JUST MADE ME DO.”

She was flipping her curls, singing off key, dancing off beat and waving a book around in the air. There was also the matter that she was paying so little attention to what she was doing that she kept running into bookshelves and tables, hence the crashing sound that Jake had heard before.  Flynn followed close behind her, taking care to make sure no priceless artifacts came crashing to the ground.

“What the….” Jake started again, but once again he was cut off.

“Don’t ask.” Ezekiel groaned.

“You’ll make it worse.” Eve added.

Cassandra came skipping towards the conference table, seemingly still lost in her own little world.

“MORNING JACOB!” she yelled, much louder than necessary, considering all she could hear was her music.

“Morning Cassie,” he replied, his voice slow and careful in questioning.

“TAYLOR SWIFT CAME OUT WITH A NEW SONG LAST NIGHT.”

“Ah.” Jake said.

Now it all made sense. More mornings than he could count involved carpooling with Cassandra and her blasting Taylor Swift music down the entire hallway. He smiled. Her passion for even the simplest things always brightened his days.

With that, Cassandra was lost again. She’d come back to the living only to greet Stone, and now she was in the shelves again, singing the same lyrics over and over….loudly.

“THE OLD TAYLOR CAN’T COME TO THE PHONE. WHY? BECAUSE SHE’S DEAD!”

“Stone.” Ezekiel said. “You two are like literally never apart can’t you say something and make it stop?”

“Nah,” Jake said smirking. “It’s sweet. She’s having fun.”

Baird rolled her eyes and smacked her head back down on the table, while Ezekiel fell slowly back in his chair with defeat. It was going to be a long day at the Library.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm trash. Goodnight!


End file.
